TWILGHT: From Edwards Point Of View
by TieMeInKnots
Summary: Ever wondered waht was going through Edward's mind? I bet you have. This is my version of Twilight, with Edward telling the story.


TWILIGHT: From Edwards Point of View 

Chapter 1

The new girl in school, Isabella Swan, walked into the classroom. The only empty seat was next to me and, as soon as she entered the room, I could smell her. She smelt delicious and it was very hard for me to control my hunger.

Of course, if I had given in to my hunger it would have revealed us as who we really are. Vampires. Bloodsucking monsters. Sometimes I wish Carlisle, my creator, had just left me to die that day, the day I almost died. Carlisle decided he wanted to fulfil my mother's last wish, which was to do everything in his power to save my life. Being one of the most trusted doctors in the hospital, and, because the hospital was so busy with all of the patients who had caught the plague, no one bothered to check whether I was still alive or not. Carlisle left me in the morgue to transform, with only the dead to hear me. I was only seventeen then, and now, almost a hundred years later, I remain seventeen. After a few days, he came back to get me, and introduced me to my new way of living. As a newborn vampire, I thirsted for human blood, but Carlisle would not let me have their blood. Instead, he showed me how my thirst could be quenched by drinking animal blood. Of course, it did not completely satisfy me, but I did not want to disobey Carlisle. I learnt to control my thirst, and now it is much easier for me to control myself around humans.

Carlisle enjoyed saving human lives, so, he continued working in hospitals. Occasionally, a patient would arrive that was so close to death doctors were unable to save them. Carlisle took these people and changed them just like he had done to me.

First up there was Esme, now Carlisle's wife. Next up there was Rosalie, who Carlisle intended to be a partner for me, but I only thought of her as a sister. After her came Emmett, whom Rosalie had found almost dead, and had brought back for Carlisle to save. They are also now happily married. The five of us were all living together when, one day, Alice and Jasper turned up. Alice had a gift, she was able to see the future , just like I was able to read minds. She had found Jasper and saw herself coming here. She just walked in that day and asked what room she could have. She adapted to life without human blood quite easily, but it was much harder for Jasper. He had had a life before joining us, a more brutal life, where he had helped raise an army of newborn vampires. Gradually. He learned to control his hunger, but it is still very difficult for him to be around humans.

So, now, I am the only one left who does not have a partner, although that doesn't bother me too much.

Anyway, back to the story. I tried desperately to transfer out of biology, but nothing else was available. I stayed off school for a few days, feeding before I went back, so that it would be easier for me to control myself. When I went back, Bella demanded to know why I wouldn't speak to her the last time, but of course, I didn't tell her. She also noticed that my eyes had changed colour, going from the black of hunger to the golden colour that meant I wasn't hungry any more. I told that it was just something to do with the fluorescents and, luckily, Bella believed me.

My family gave me a row for talking to her, and I stopped, at least, I stopped talking to her. I began to sneak in through her bedroom window at night, just to watch her sleeping. She didn't realise I was there but, a few times I heard her say my name.

I never told my family what I was up to, they would have been furious, but I continued to do it, watching Bella sleep and listening in to her conversations through other people's minds. I found it very frustrating that I couldn't actually read Bella's mind, and I just couldn't work out why.

I tried to stay away from her, but I found it to difficult. I found myself being drawn closer and closer to her.


End file.
